<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Denial by pettiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431037">Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot'>pettiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auron the Heretic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character as ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron lived his whole life in denial. Only in death does it prove of worth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auron the Heretic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>When Auron died, pyreflies ate him.</p><p>and a hundred thousand mouths, hungry, a hundred thousand pieces that made him, a thought goes and it's red -- blood, yes --</p><p>no blood, no family, but there's still, he had brothers once, not of blood, but he got enough of theirs on his hands to know them; they had children and why is it, he asks, that only blood gives you such legitimate, clear purpose</p><p>it's a matter of clarity, and auron has none, he's pieces now</p><p>and a hundred thousand voices, once singing that hymn of yevon and he was once a singer, a note in a song, a fragment, all in fragments, and the logic's gone out of living</p><p>(there never was any logic anyhow, only belief and truly, he died when he started believing in Braska, and stopped believing in the world)</p><p>and a hundred thousand voices, and that is what he is now, in a hundred thousand mouths of pyreflies, and he speaks, opens his mouth and says ---</p><p>(you're a bastard, jecht cried, you're a bastard, auron, one of those bloody naysayers, you've nothing good to say about anyone, anything, you can't see good in anyone</p><p>Braska--</p><p>no not even him, you spat in yevon's eye, you threw away everything you've ever learned, and Braska asks now and you tell him no!)</p><p>no</p><p>and a hundred thousand pieces mouths fragments cry aloud</p><p>No.</p><p>Auron lived his whole life in denial. Only in death does it prove of worth.</p><p>'No,' he denies them, and speaks with the single voice of a hundred thousand pyreflies. 'I will not let it end here.'</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>